


发情期解决方案

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Lane是位单身未被标记的Omega。他趁着全基地都出去聚餐的时候在房间里玩弄自己，没想到Brady提前回来了。“要么直接回你的房间去，要么就过来操我。”
Relationships: Surefour | Lane Roberts/Agilities | Brady Girardi
Kudos: 13





	发情期解决方案

感谢现代科技，最新的药物已经可以将Omega的发情期压缩至半天时间，并且在发情状况下保持理智。

Lane觉得自己正是那种该夸赞现代科技的幸运儿。他正仰面躺在自己房间的床上，一边盯着天花板上一小块污渍发呆，一边有一下没一下地撸动自己的阴茎，为随时可能到来的情潮做准备。

两个小时前他的队伍经理笑吟吟地带着他的其他队友和基地里剩下的工作人员一起出去聚餐，Lane已经乖巧地跟着换好鞋子找出抑制剂放在口袋里了，他又大声宣布Lane今天有点身体不适就不跟大家一起出去吃饭了——临走前还跟Lane邀功般地挤了挤眼。

Lane挺满意的。他对外出团建本身就兴趣缺缺，又白白得了个可以独自在基地毫无顾忌地填满后穴，释放欲望和Omega天性的机会，简直是堪称完美的周末生活。他早早把那份抑制剂从口袋里拿出来丢在桌角，在床边准备好了将要用到的大小玩具，心情极度闲适，就等着生物钟滴滴答答走到那个时刻，让他好好享受一下这个无人打扰的快乐下午时光——希望他的好队友们能顺便给他带点能当晚饭或者夜宵的东西回来。

作为一位长期没有被喂饱的年轻Omega，不出所料最先有感觉的不是那根在他很不上心的撸动下半硬不软的阴茎，而是他的后穴。那个饥渴的小肉洞像是被突然惊醒过来，意识到自己作为生殖器官和性器官需要承担的大业，开始兴奋地张合，软嫩肉壁相互摩擦着，徒劳地尝试从空虚感里找到点慰藉。Lane刚把手指放进去它就开始流水，温热黏腻的体液沿着他自己的手指淌下来，很快就把臀沟下面那一小块床单给打湿了。

Lane已经把一颗跳蛋和两根手指完全塞进去了，穴口刚刚适应，身体深处又叫嚣着想要被填满。不够，远远不够，他需要更粗、更长、更热的东西塞进来，需要被粗暴地操弄，被当成泄欲工具一样侵犯。他需要抚慰、需要亲吻，需要有人摩挲他的阴茎，啃咬他的乳尖。

Lane小声骂了一句，翻身跪趴在床上，以便可以更方便地抚慰那个渴望被填满的肉穴。同样是长期使用抑制剂掩盖发情期，在角斗士的两年里身边大多都是气味温和的Beta，倒没怎么遇到问题。但这个新生的捍卫者队里可是有好几位Alpha，年轻人又对此没什么概念不知收敛，长期暴露在Alpha信息素里的结果就是在发情期饥渴成这个样子——高热、淫荡、不知疲倦、难以满足。向一切生物发出希望被操的信号，甜腻腻地流淌汁水，像个烂熟的破果子，或者什么坏掉的水龙头。他烧得脑袋发晕，视线都在晃，身体内部不断跟他叫嚣着要命的空虚感，他甚至怀疑待会儿连硅胶阴茎和震动棒都无法满足这张喂不饱的嘴。

“………………Lane？”

在自己的呻吟里，他听见有声音在叫自己的名字。

>>>

Brady真的不想吃烤肉。他最近肠胃不舒服，吃什么都没胃口，更别说烤肉这种油腻又味道重的东西。

“我还是先回去吧。”Brady确定自己实在是吃不下去，而看着队友吃得热火朝天显然只会越发郁闷。他拍拍旁边正在认真翻动肉片的朴永书，“我回去煮点拉面。问起来就帮我说一声？”他指了指经理和教练那一桌。

朴永书敷衍地点点头，压根没看他，也不知道听进去了几个单词。也就是Andreas还知道嘱咐他回去先吃点药，以及要不要路过街角那家披萨店的话给Lane带点东西回去。

Brady回到基地的时候不出意外地发现整栋房子相当平静，他猜Lane一定窝在自己的房间里打游戏或者干别的什么事情。他把披萨盒子放在厨房的桌子上，埋头在橱柜里翻找口味合适的拉面，又觉得或许先上楼把Lane叫下来比较好——披萨已经有点凉了。

空气里有股熟悉的甜味，Brady怀疑Lane把可乐打翻在走廊里了。那些小小的气味分子在他的皮肤和鼻腔粘膜上跳动，躁动得厉害，带着他的的心脏跳得越来越快，从身体内部迸发出不知从何而来的燥热感。

Lane的房门虚掩着。他不假思索地走过去推开门，把自己送进那个房间里。

“………………Lane？”

啊，所以Lane的信息素是可乐味的。Brady迟钝地想。同为Omega的信息素并不会诱导他发情，但那样浓烈的情欲味道足以会把任何人拖下水。Brady才刚满20岁，分化以来的发情期大多都靠着抑制剂、或是麻烦哪位关系足够要好的朋友给个临时标记糊弄过去。他不是没有尝试过玩弄自己，但也只是在非发情状态下做做手活、往屁股里塞一两个跳蛋或是震动棒而已。面前这样直白又淫乱的画面让Brady一时呆住了，仅剩的理智告诉他此刻应该礼貌地装作什么都没看到关门离开，却一步都挪不动。

空气中浓度过高的信息素和情色气息让Brady的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他呆愣在那里看Lane翘着屁股趴在床上用手指玩自己的屁股，手指上带出来的体液拉出银色细丝，旁边丢着根红艳艳的硅胶玩具，还尚未使用过的样子。Lane看起来火辣极了，像是他在色情网站上看过的视频里那些成熟Omega，身体的每个部位都在散发着性感——这是他自己同样作为Omega该有的想法吗？

Lane听到门口的响动把自己翻过来看着Brady，后穴还咬着自己的两根手指。Brady那副脸颊通红、呼吸凌乱又局促不安的样子让他觉得好笑又可爱。他的身体正攀向另一个饥渴混乱的高峰，急需什么具有热度和硬度的东西来填满它。

“提前回来了Brady？”Lane毫不掩饰地屈起腿，露出自己湿成一片泥泞的下体。他骄纵地对着面前这个稚嫩的同类扬起笑容，“要么直接回你的房间去，要么就过来操我。”

>>>

Brady觉得一定是Lane房间的地暖太热了的缘故。他脑袋发晕，四肢发软，昏昏沉沉地走到Lane的床边站住，像是被个童子军一样傻愣在那里看着Lane抚弄自己。Lane原本清澈迷人的蓝眼睛蒙了一层水汽，透出来隐隐约约的媚态。Brady感到自己的阴茎也跟着硬邦邦地涨在裤子里，他忍不住回忆自己的后穴被填满被玩弄的感觉——Lane呢，Lane也会感到那股从小腹炸起的酸胀甜蜜感吗。

Brady一时词穷。Lane的下体对着他，那根漂亮阴茎炫耀般地对着他直立，饥渴撒娇地挤出些前液。这太过了。Brady觉得自己的耳根都烧了起来，他小心翼翼地吞咽了一口唾沫，爬上Lane的床，用手指触摸柔嫩敏感的腿根，迟疑地把指尖塞进Lane的后穴。Lane之前塞进去的那颗跳蛋还在尽职尽责地工作着，带动着整片肠肉都在兴奋地颤抖，迅速缠紧了新来的入侵者。那里面湿透了，稍微翻搅一下就挤出了夸张的水声。Brady几乎幻觉自己的后穴也跟着湿润起来，翻腾着空虚感，迫切地需要被填满。

Lane的呻吟已经称得上是刻意了。他夸张地叫着，敷衍得像是街上随便买来的婊子，只是为了让Brady的阴茎早几分钟塞进他的屁股里：“快点吧帅哥，我都湿透了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 先发这么多……后面的不知道还会不会继续写。


End file.
